


BUILD GOD, AND THEN WE'LL TALK

by TzuingGum (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, M/M, Taeyong is in denial, They're All Gay, doyoung might be annoying, i hope i tagged all the members, i miss them so much, i'm not even sure on how joseon era worked but i tried, jaehyun and doyoung are bodygaurds, johnny is ten's bestfriend, mark lee is taeyong's brother, ten is a mischievous piece of crap, there is no het activity in this, this is historically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TzuingGum
Summary: ❝You may be good-looking, but you're NOT a piece of art❞In an era where every first born-female from a lower rank should leave as a concubine, Ten disguises himself as a woman to protect his sister. Things turn complicated when he decides to defy Taeyong, the prince's authority. Now he either has to "build God" in a hundred days or be his courtesan forever.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. PROLOGUE

"The lion never apologizes to the lamb for being on top of the food chain, that's the way things are. NOW KEEP MOVING."

 _Lee Taeyong_ , the first prince and heir to the throne, enforced his authority over a group of fruit sellers in the local market compelling them to vacate the place for welcoming a parade three hours earlier than informed. Within the crowd was _Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ , who now changed it to a mononym 'Ten'.

Vexed by the prince's behavior, he decided to fling an apple making sure it crashed on his head to grab his attention.

"Oh, if you do claim to be a lion. Where's your tail, your highness?"

He questioned causing the locals to roar in laughter disrespecting his presence. Rage filled his eyes and shot daggers at the man, well dressed up as a woman in a purplish-red hanbok indicating it was a concubine. The prince only got closer till he inched up his perfectly sculpted face, he tucked his finger under Ten's chin and whispered.

"Build _God_ , and then we'll talk."


	2. CHAPTER 1

"I have no choice,"

Lalisa grunted out in frustration tying her hair up, as the first-born female she HAD to leave as a concubine at what cost? She despised men as much as she despised dogs, they were just sordid animals to her. "But, _you_ do. Now pack up and leave this town and I'll pretend to be you." Ten voiced out an idea to lessen her burden. After all, if he keeps everyone inebriant enough. Eventually, no one would probably find out about the fact that it's not a woman or the fact that he might be into men.

It wasn't the first time they've had a conversation on asking her to migrate elsewhere, their descendants were traders from Thailand hoping for a better life. Everything was fine till Lee Chae-rin, a dowager empress came to the throne. Life wasn't easy for the populace after that.

She packed a few herbs, they owned an old horse which was strong enough to carry her for a long distance. Good thing they taught her how to ride the horse. Her last plan was to seek refuge in Baekche. Their father was ailing, the local physicians refused to provide the medicinal herbs without the fee of a large sum which they could never afford. If he could become a concubine to a royal, then he'd make sure to get enough money to cure his father.

"Listen Chittaphon, Ten- it's not something you can fake. You can NOT volunteer to become one!" His sister voiced her concern with a whiny shriek worried for his mortality.

His viewpoint never changed, his sharp sculpted face, eyes laced with long lashes and narrow waist would probably make it seem like he was a woman. But the only consequence he'll face was _death or banishment_ he could deal with one of either without much worry.

"Listen, after I get enough money to cure dad, maybe I'll join you in Baekche," he said, not trying to worry her too much. His will to live was skinny either way, so death is something he didn't fear. But, he had to be alive for his father. Lalisa left with her horse after embracing her father for one last hug. Now that she's gone, he had one thing to do. Search for medicines.

Or steal, whichever was easier and inexpensive. He had no problem with it. Going to the market was a lot different today since he was wearing Lalisa's clothes. His long hair covering his strong jawline, the hanbok adoring the soft curves of his hips. He had no issue with cross-dressing. At least he won't be called a cut-sleeve if he were a woman. There was an unexplainably odd energy around the market, he was good friends with only one person around there, Youngho and unfortunately couldn't spot his tall figure standing out anywhere.

His first mission was to find out what was going around, perhaps too late to analyze as soldiers rode their horses wreaking havoc and alarming every civilian in the street. Banners hung from the poles, Ten never learnt how to read and couldn't understand what was written over it. He squinted at the decoration with a puzzled look.

"Hey! What do those mean?" He asked a fruit peddler nearby hoping to get an answer. "The first prince is returning today," The old lady answered a hearsay that had been talked about for hours now, shocking him with every word she pronounced, first prince Lee Taeyong was banished from the kingdom for the last five years the explanation was never revealed to anyone. It took the kingdom by surprise since banishment especially to the royals in-line to the throne only happens if they commit a heinous crime. A few told he had an affair with one of the palace maids, a few told he had a plot to murder his brothers. However none of it seemed ‘ _heinous’_ enough to banish him.

He wasn't supposed to be back, which was unless- unless he conquered Silla or something all by himself. The thought of that made all baby hairs rise up over his skin. Everyone knew Taeyong was ambitious and cunning, but he can't be THAT powerful and efficient to overthrow an entire kingdom all by himself? The noise in the market only got louder and louder at this point it seemed like a bit of a protest going on. Brimming with curiosity, Ten squirmed his way through the crowd to see a guy with angular jawline, firm shoulders and dark seductive orbs yell at people to pack it up, demanding them to make way for him.

"The lion never apologizes to the lamb for being on top of the food chain, that's the way things are. _NOW KEEP. MOVING._ "

The man told everyone in the market that he was the prince who returned, terrifying everyone with the soldiers he brought along with him. The fact that he just arrived and started ordering everyone around didn't sit right with Ten. Gathering a little more of the courage he already had, he picked an apple from the ground and aimed his best shot to make it land on his head. Which he succeeded!

"Oh, if you do claim to be a lion. Where's your tail, your highness?" He mocked his authority causing the locals to roar in laughter disrespecting his presence. Rage filled his eyes and shot daggers at the man,the memory of being stripped from his honor, being looked down on and public humiliation always awoke the worst nightmares he tried to forget. Ten was dressed up as a woman in a purplish-red hanbok indicating that he was a concubine. The prince only got closer till he inched up his perfectly sculpted face, bent down to reach his level and tucked his finger under Ten's chin and whispered with a grave tone,

 _"Build God, and then we'll talk."_ he threatened,

 **"Guards bring her along with me to the palace"** he ordered two men beside him and galloped away with his brown horse.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

_"_ He’s hot.”

Ten let out in a breathy voice brushing over his chin where he was touched. God, the prince was spectacular, he looked like an expensive artwork displayed in the palace halls. ”What're you thinking about?” a rich voice snapped him out of his reverie as he stared at two tall men wearing iron gauntlets strongly built muscular enough to intimidate his small frame. 

”Get on,” one of the soldiers spoke motioning him to get on his horse. Ten had other plans on his mind, there was no way he was going to listen to that lost- disgraced prince. His instincts started kicking in as Ten started running away from the men, maybe he’ll run back home. Or hide whichever is easier and gets him away from them.

No turning back.

He kept running, the neighs of the horses behind him reminded him that he was still in pursuit. The audience looked at him like a prey being hunted. Thud! He crashed on a tall figure, this was no time to stop. Ten thrashed his feet around to regain his composure and got ready to run again only to be pulled back to the ground by.. YOUNGHO?

Youngho didn’t understand the reason behind why his friend was cross-dressing as a girl, or the fact that he’s got two soldiers chasing him. 

”Why are you…?” he started to question Ten, wanted to give him a hard smack on the back of his head for getting himself into trouble. The soldiers caught up fast enough to locate him this time. ”Young lady we’ll ask you nicely, the prince just wants to talk to you”. The soldier with a piercing gaze walked closer and dragged him to his horse.

”Doyoung be nice. She’ll get hurt,” the other expressed his worry as the soldier didn’t bat an eyelash to his concern and forced Ten to board his horse. Ten had travelled on a horse before. Hell, he even owned one. Nevertheless, this was his first time he’d been wearing a woman’s clothing. Oh dear Lord, this only reminded him of his sister Lalisa who he hoped was having a safe journey to a new place. They got to the palace sooner than expected. He was helped by one of the fine men to slowly get down from the horse as the gates opened for them. 

The palace made him feel dirty, poor and ragged even when he was fully clothed and the dressed up as the most presentable he had been the entire year. The neatness of the ground made him feel like an unremovable stain in an expensive vase. An imposter to be exact. Ten had never seen what the palace looked like. Or had been to places the rich people were, to him they were all annoying snobs who either didn’t deserve their inheritance or people who were too naive for their own good. 

The air he inhaled felt costly, something about the palace really did make him nervous much worse worthless. His breathing heightened as his eyes started to dart everywhere. Trees. Pathway. Sky. And Doyoung. That was the soldiers name, everything about him was scary, this only heightened his competitive skills. He would never cease fire with fine sand. He’d only start a bigger fire to show that he can do better. In this case, he’d try to be meaner and scarier to establish dominance with his feline sized figure. 

He’d been maladaptively daydreaming about escaping from there without even realizing, they’re before the throne. It was empty, ”Maybe the majesty is at her resting place, we shouldn’t bother, I'll come back here tomorrow!” Ten let out in a shaky chuckle trying to walk back. If he’s gonna run again they’re going to bring him back, so it had the same effect as using a blunt knife to cut meat. Nothing. 

”She’s here your honor” the other soldier announced standing stiffer than he was before. Footsteps were heard behind Ten, he didn’t dare to turn his head. He was frozen as his heart kicked his ribcage like a little rabbit. A long skinny arm immediately latched onto his shoulders as his pointy nose was inches away from his ear, adoring his marvelous face. Ten glanced with his side eyed tunnel vision, to check if it really was _the_ prince. He responded to their small eye contact with a tight lipped smirk and started clapping his hands out of nowhere.

Was he perhaps insane? 

”Tell me darlin’ where’s your courage now?” he taunted letting out a loud sardonic laugh. 

”Right here your highness, I’m _not_ terrified of you” Ten cocked an eyebrow daring the prince. ”Yet, you’re not terrified of me _yet._ ” he added like a promise. He was very playful with the apple on his palms while walking in circles with a face which screamed that he had a plan. 

”Maids, get her ready.” he announced loudly as a woman ran up to the halls to collect Ten, she gripped his wrist as tightly as she could a pulled him to an end of the palace, everything happened too quickly Ten worried if he was to escape would he even remember the way out of this place? ”Girls shouldn’t talk much, I heard why you’re here. It’s a pity you’d be having a better life if you hadn’t picked on a fight.” His frustration heightened with every word she uttered, nope. He wasn’t going to voice his opinions now, it’s too early to cause trouble.

They reached a secluded area as she pushed him into a small space and closed the wooden door.

”Strip.” she ordered with a mean gaze. It was a regular procedure to check if a concubine was virgin or not.

”No.” he retaliated, refuting her order, she had trouble controlling her anger too. ”Why not, young lady? You’ve had enough drama for today but can’t do this? Huh?” she started raising her voice loud enough for a lot of others to hear.

”Because I’m not a WOMAN!” Ten screamed as the maid clasped both her palms over her lips, small water crystals started to form around his eyeballs as the maid chanted a few words to calm herself down and process the information she received. 

**_”Then there’s only one thing we can do.”_ ** she let out with determination as her gaze softened. 


End file.
